


Hold me close

by nerdprincess73



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Locked up, M/M, aggressive cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdprincess73/pseuds/nerdprincess73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aggressive cuddling in a strange location, with less than ideal witnesses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me close

John woke, unfamiliar with his surroundings, the light coming from the wrong direction, and none of the sounds of the Baker Street flat. Not to mention the face full of hair. The surface he laid on was hard and unforgiving, making his back and bad shoulder ache. His head was pounding, and his eyes far too sensitive to light. And he had no memory of where he was or how he got there.

“Stop moving, John.”

He looked down at the top of Sherlock’s head as his inconsiderate bed partner cuddled closer.

“Where are we?” he asked, still trying to pull free of Sherlock’s clinging limbs to see past him. All he could see at the moment was the painted brick of the walls and the white speckled ceiling.

“Lestrade arrested us last night,” Sherlock said, his tone conveying the _obviously_. “Now would you be _still_?”

“We were _arrested_? And you think _now_ is the time to sleep?”

Sherlock nodded. “I solved the case.”

“Next question, why were we arrested?” John asked.

Sherlock gave an impatient sigh. “ _Because_ John. We went to the bar the murderer frequented and you proceeded to have several drinks with the man. I picked a fight with him, and you attempted to hit Lestrade when he arrested me.”

John closed his eyes, the missing memory and pounding headache making sense.

Sherlock nuzzled his neck, and John relaxed into the embrace, hoping for the pain relief of unconsciousness.

A loud clank signaled the door opening, and John attempted to move, again with no luck.

_“Rise and shine love birds.”_

John cringed at the echo of the loud voice in the room. “Lestrade. Remind me not to swing on you the night before a massive hangover.”

The distinctive sound of a phone camera taking a shot sounded in the small room. “I think this’ll be my new wallpaper,” Lestrade said with a laugh. “And John, I’d like to think we’re even… After all, most of the yard has now seen the two of you cuddling.”


End file.
